In conventional electronic equipment, as shown in FIG. 7, a cover element 102 of a case 100 is provided with a ventilation hole 104, which is covered with a breathable film 106. The breathable film 106 has, for example, a structure in which a water-repellent/oil-repellent layer 108 comprising polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or the like is laminated with a porous layer 110 which comprises PTFE or the like. The breathable film 106 thus has a property of blocking passage of liquid but allowing passage of gas.
In the example of FIG. 7, a welded portion 112 is formed in an outer region of the porous layer 110. The welded portion 112 is a part where the water-repellent/oil-repellent layer 108 is not laminated. On the other hand, the cover element 102 has a circular welding portion 114 on the rim of the ventilation hole 104. With the tip of the welding portion 114 being welded to the welded portion 112, the breathable film 106 is attached to the case 100.
In such a conventional apparatus, a breathable film is placed below a surface of a case. This prevents damage to the breathable film caused by contact with a foreign body. A conventional apparatus like this is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-258444 (second and third pages, and FIG. 3).
However, in conventional electronic equipment, damage to the breathable film may occur when a high pressure cleaning nozzle is intentionally directed at the breathable film, when the breathable film is intentionally poked with a rod or the like.